


Marshmallow Nachos

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [149]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eating Disorder, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days where Sam wanted marshmallow nachos and to eat until he burst are so long in the past Sam can barely see them in the rearview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow Nachos

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Sam and Sully talk about food a lot. Sam clearly has issues surrounding food, probably an ED.

Sully grins at him. “I bet you could eat ten waffles,” he says conversationally. 

Sam flashes back to their conversations when he was a kid, about eating until their stomachs would practically burst, about ridiculous foods, marshmallow nachos. He winces at the thought.

He’d been hungry, sometimes. It’s not like they all hadn’t been. There wasn’t enough money, and the hunt had to take priority. A day, maybe two, without never really hurt anyone. People survive significantly worse every day.

And the thought of strange, indulgent foods…they lived off of peanut butter and canned goods, greasy diner food week to week. Sam craved something new and fun, something startling and alive.

That was then.

Food is…Sam had grown out of it. All of it. The thought of one waffle is enough to make his stomach tighten up most days. The sugar and sweetness of marshmallow covered nachos feels exorbitant.

“Nah,” he says, forcing a small smile. “I couldn’t.”

“Big guy like you?” Sully asks. “Where’s your sense of adventure now, Sam? Or do you not like waffles anymore? Is it pancakes now?”

Sam shakes his head. “No, it’s…nothing? I just…don’t think about food like that anymore.”

Sully squints at him. “Are you eating enough? I tried to help when you were a kid, but I was imaginary…you know what I mean…and there’s only so much we can do. I know there wasn’t always enough food. But if you’re eating better now…you don’t have a favorite?”

Sam’s not _not_ eating well. Fine, anyways. He’s not a kid who can’t get food for himself anymore. It’s just…

Dad was a damn adult too who skipped meals because the job was too important. Sam’s reasoning might not always be the exact same, but damn. Looks like he got that from somewhere too.

“I don’t like food,” Sam admits, and it comes out as easily as admitting about wanting to run away, even all these years later. “I just…don’t. Not anymore. Not in a long time.”

“Do you eat?” Sully asks, and his eyes look knowledgeable. Calm. Careful.

Sully’s known a lot of kids, Sam thinks. He’d be arrogant to think that he’s the most fucked up.

He shrugs. “Sometimes. Most of the time. Something, at least. To keep the body going. But I’m not upset if I miss and it’s just fuel. Nothing great about it, not anymore.”

Sully’s eyes switch to determined. “We’ll fix that,” he says decisively. 

“What?”

“C’mon, we’ll have fun. Try a zillion things and you’ll find something you like. Even if it’s not marshmallow nachos anymore.”

Sam wants to tell him a taste-testing wont’t fix him, but Sully’s eyes go soft and pleading. “Sam, I know a lot of kids. And you’re not a picky eater who won’t eat veggies, but I bet we can make this work. You wanna try? With me?”

It’s the _with me_  that gets Sam, because _with Sully_  anything’s always seemed possible. Even now, well over two decades later.

“Alright,” he says, and Sully beams.


End file.
